Latula Pyrope
Latula Pyrope is the Knight of Mind and Terezi's dancestor. Not much is known about her, apart from what is seen in Act 6 Intermission 3. Etymology The name Latula was suggested for Terezi by Rauthiss. It is derived from Tula, the Hindu sign for Libra. Pyrope was suggested by Dragoshi. Her name could also come from a skateboard brand named Lush Tula, but this speculation is based around the fact that she enjoys skateboarding. Another speculation is that her name comes from the Romanian word "Latulă" which means "Noose" or "Snare" as a reference to her being the pre-scratch version of Neophyte Redglare. Another potential origin for her name could be a type of anti-psychotic medicine called Latuda. This medicine could have also served as an inspiration for Latula's unspecified health problem that she takes medication for. Biography Like her Alternian descendant, Latula has a disability. In an undisclosed incident, she lost her sense of smell, mirroring Terezi's loss of sight. This disability makes her slightly insecure, most likely due to the Beforan culling policy, so to compensate, she puts up the front that she is the . It appears a tad off-putting to Porrim Maryam and she tells Latula to cool it on her act. In Meenah's quest to recruit minutemen for her militia against , she stumbles upon a door with The Sufferer's signature symbol that only Karkat can open. The player must be Latula in order to release Karkat from Kankri's overzealous preachings. Upon entering the door which contains Karkat's locked away memories and dream bubble, a small "scene" (Aranea's exposition) gives more information about some of the pre-scratch "ancestors": : Personality and Traits Latula loves to skate, as shown by her love of shredding totally rad moves on her board and spending much time in the afterlife perfecting her headstand trick. In Act 6 Intermission 3, when Meenah requests to be Latula, Latula responds by first making Meenah prove she's rad enough to be her by challenging her to grind some serious rail on a stairway that only Porrim could make appear. She has a sort of 90's skater personality. It should be noted she gives wicked, borderline painful, highfives. It is also worth noting that she takes some form of medication, as she states in a hash tag during Act 6 Intermission 3. This medication likely helps to soothe an emotional or stress problem of some sort, given how Latula mentions that she sometimes gets stressed if she does not keep up her rad persona and this stress is especially potent when she doesn't take her medication. Though Latula is not blind like her dancestor, Terezi, she does wear similar red glasses, though hers are rectangular rather than pointy. She wears a teal/black one-piece body suit, matching with her matesprit Mituna, who wears a yellow/black body suit. From her talksprites, she is shown to have more blunt, human teeth rather than pointy troll fangs. The artist has stated that this was a mere oversight. Karkat has stated that he is quite sure that Latula's personality is only an act, forcing herself in this sort of "radical personality" to garner attention. The same "attention grabbing" is noted on her inability to smell, which Karkat does not believe is much of a disability at all. Relationships Although her matesprit is Mituna Captor, whom she has been dating for eons (even into the afterlife) remaining fully flushed, it's revealed by Aranea that she and Kankri are much like their Alternian descendants, Karkat and Terezi, in the aspect of quadrant allocation. Additionally, some provocative remarks about slapping imply that she had some sort of encounter, likely caliginous, with Porrim. Latula also views Kankri's lectures as tiring, and is shown not to care that much about Porrim's problems with Beforan society. She still appears to have a close relationship with Porrim, as when the latter tells her to knock off the gamer girl facade, she does so immediately and tells Porrim that it's exhausting having to put up that front all the time. Though Porrim is confused by Latula and Aranea's neutral relationship turning into the bitter cycle of revenge experienced by Redglare, Mindfang, Terezi, and Vriska, Latula states that this does not entirely surprise her. She is very protective of Mituna, to the point of making death threats when approached by Damara in Openbound. Trivia *Her title, , and Kankri's, , in conjunction form a swap of and . *If you listen very closely in GameGrl, you can hear Phoenix Wright, young Mia Fey, and Miles Edgeworth from the Ace Attorney series, shouting their famous "OBJECTION!"'s in the background near the ending of the song. This connects to Terezi's love of serving justice and . **Teal Seer can also be heard in GameGrl, referencing Terezi. *Her love for skateboarding could be a reference to the skateboarder image seen at the bottom of the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff website. ru:Латула Пайроп Category:Homestuck characters Category:Trolls Category:Teal bloods